


mr. loverman

by 13zepptraxx



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Canon Compliant, Humor, Jealous Evan "Buck" Buckley, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supportive TK Strand, TK Ships Buddie, kind of, tk and buck are besties, until i get annoyed with it, we die like my hopes for buddie after 4x06
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13zepptraxx/pseuds/13zepptraxx
Summary: [tk]: just jump his bones jesus[buck]: there will be no jumping[tk]: fuckin' hop then, evan...or where tk has everything riding on buck confessing his feelings for eddie and buck is NOT with it.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 59
Kudos: 452





	1. teacher (derogatory)

**[tk]** : have u confessed your love yet

**[buck]** : i hate you

**[tk]** : that wasn’t a yes or no

**[buck]** : there is no love to confess

**[tk]** : liar

**[buck]** : >:(

**[tk]** : all i’m saying is i was confused as to why you were hitting on me for more than one reason

**[buck]** : I WAS NOT HITTING ON U!!

**[tk]** : you were  
 **[tk]** : but sliding past that  
 **[tk]** : i kinda (really) thought you were at least pining after eddie if not already with him 🤷  
 **[tk]** : so  
 **[tk]** : explain

**[buck]** : um🧍  
 **[buck]** : one i wasnt hitting on you  
 **[buck]** : it was professional courtesy

**[tk]** : that’s what they’re calling it these days?

**[buck]** : blocking you now

**[tk]** : marjan told me y’all built his son a skateboard together

**[buck]** : yes because he got hurt trying to ride one on his own and his teacher (derogatory) said he needed “limitations” and we’re like no fuck that so we built him one

**[tk]** : fellas is it gay to help him build a skateboard for the kid you’re kind of co-parenting with him🤔

**[buck]** : no  
 **[buck]** : his teacher just wasn’t watching him and he got hurt because of it and obviously he was upset because eddie told him he could do anything and then his teacher’s like “he needs limitations” and that was fucking stupid so we found a way for him to do what he wanted to do but in a way that wouldn’t get him hurt

**[tk]** : sounds like you don’t like this teacher

**[buck]** : she wasn’t watching christopher and the other kids and the kids managed to bring a whole ass skateboard into school without anyone noticing??? then she has the audacity to tell eddie what to do with his kid???  
 **[buck]** : and then EDDIE apologized to ANA for getting pissy with her??

**[tk]** : is eddie by chance going out with this ana

**[buck]** : yes  
 **[buck]** : but that’s not important

**[tk]** : it sounds important

**[buck]** : i’ll kick ur cowboy ass, tyler

**[tk]** : jokes on you i’m from new york i’ll kill you

**[buck]** :😐

**[tk]** : carlos says you gotta just go for it

**[buck]** : .....

**[tk]** : hang on  
 **[tk]** : what's his favorite taylor swift song  
 **[tk]** : that'll help us significantly here

**[buck]** : um  
 **[buck]** : not entirely sure he listens to taylor swift

**[tk]** : who doesn't listen to taylor swift  
 **[tk]** : do YOU listen to taylor swift???

**[buck]** : yes ofc wtf

**[tk]** : great what's your favorite song

**[buck]** : it changes often but currently ivy

**[tk]** : hmm  
 **[tk]** : infidelity  
 **[tk]** : okay  
 **[tk]** : we can work with this

**[buck]** : i'm not in love with eddie

**[tk]** : we were talking about taylor swift so you saying that is really on you

**[buck]** : i'll kill u

**[tk]** : have you ever even hit a squirrel while driving

**[buck]** : ..no

**[tk]** : great  
 **[tk]** : so  
 **[tk]** : here's the plan  
 **[tk]** : carlos helped me come up with it  
 **[tk]** : mateo helped too

**[buck]** : no no no no no 🙉  
 **[buck]** : now is not the time to deal with my feelings eddie is in a relationship and he's happy so i'm minding my own business

**[tk]** : so you admit you have feelings for him

**[buck]** : I HATE YOU

**[tk]** : :D

**[buck]** : i waited too long so it doesn't even matter atp lol

**[tk]** : of course it matters

**[buck]** : i was dealing with my own shit and when i was finally ready to even entertain the thought he got a girlfriend so yk... it's fine  
 **[buck]** : i'm still the one that helped build his son a skateboard and there's no one he trusts more with Christopher than me so when ana "he needs limitations" flores does all that we can talk but for now eddie's still my best friend 🤩🤩

**[tk]** : marjan wants you to know that's the saddest thing she's ever heard

**[buck]** : yeah i know

**[tk]** : do you see things going anywhere with him and ana?

**[buck]** : idk  
 **[buck]** : they met like a year ago and only communicated three times then all of a sudden she's back and they're ""going out""" so whatever that means

**[tk]** : well maybe you still have time

**[buck]** : he's already talked to me about her man i'm so screwed  
 **[buck]** : maybe i'll dip my toes back into the dating pool </3  
 **[buck]** : maybe redownload tinder

**[tk]** : that's a horrible idea

**[buck]** : oh well

**[tk]** : you can't give up yet i have so much hope for you guys 😭  
 **[tk]** : we all do

**[buck]** : well  
 **[buck]** : the ship has wrecked💔

**[tk]** : :(  
 **[tk]** :keep me updated

**[buck]** : there are no updates

**[tk]** : there always are

**[buck]** : BYE

**[tk]** : bye bestie <3

**[buck]** : i'm gonna start growling at you through voice message

**[tk]** : do it  
 **[tk]** : you won't

**[buck]** : i hate you

**[tk]** : that's what i thought😴

**[buck]** :🖕


	2. wish i was a snail

**[buck]** : i'm watching his kid while he goes on a date..

 **[tk]** : wow  
**[tk]** : you're down BAD

 **[buck]** : i know😭  
**[buck]** : what do i doooo

 **[tk]** : well we had a plan but u wouldn't listen

 **[buck]** : hate you so bad!!!!

 **[tk]** : what kind of date is it  
**[tk]** : fun date or serious date

 **[buck]** : ....serious date  
**[buck]** : I HELPED HIM PLAN IT.

 **[tk]:** NOOOOO  
**[tk]** : WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT  
**[tk]** : YOUR CHANCES JUST DROPPED AT LEAST 40%

 **[buck]** : I KNOW  
**[buck]** : SO WHAT DO I DO

 **[tk]** : at this point i think your only shot is confessing your love  
**[tk]** : or sabotage  
**[tk]** : that would also work

 **[buck]** : i can't sabotage the date

 **[tk]** : ffs  
**[tk]** : what about the kid  
**[tk]** : what are his thoughts on his dad dating

 **[buck]** : i dunno  
**[buck]** : i'm not using christopher for this

 **[tk]** : maybe christopher will open the door for you without you even doing anything  
**[tk]** : maybe he'll stomp his foot and tell eddie he doesn't want him dating ana

 **[buck]** : he's like.. the best child on the planet, okay  
**[buck]** : he's gotten ME through shit  
**[buck]** : he's not gonna be upset about it

 **[tk]** : sigh  
**[tk]** : like you said ana hasn't built christopher a skateboard so maybe you still have a chance

 **[buck]** : losing my mind out here

 **[tk]** : carlos wants to know if christopher treats you like uncle buck or like his other dad

 **[buck]** : um

 **[tk]** : if you're uncle buck you are absolutely fuck out of luck so we need to avoid that at all costs - carlos

 **[buck]** : kill me

 **[tk]** : well?

 **[buck]** : um  
**[buck]** : i don't know  
**[buck]** : i mean it's never come up  
**[buck]** : you could.. maybe call me the yes parent and eddie the no parent

 **[tk]** : GREAT WE CAN WORK WITH THIS  
**[tk]** : when is eddie's date

 **[buck]** : tomorrow

 **[tk]** : okay so when you're watching christopher you can subtly ask about eddieana

 **[buck]** : eddieana.....?

 **[tk]** : just roll w it  
**[tk]** : see how christopher feels about them

 **[buck]** : i wish i was a snail

 **[tk]** : that's concerning but we can work through it

 **[buck]** : i spent so long not processing my shit and burying things and the moment i finally think i may be ready for something serious he goes and gets a girlfriend and now i just want to crawl inside myself and never come back out

 **[tk]** : is it like... eddie or nothing  
**[tk]** : is it a dealbreaker if it's not eddie

 **[buck]** : i don't know but i'm surprised you're asking me that

 **[tk]** : just weighing our options  
**[tk]** : if this whole eddie thing just won't work i still plan on getting you someone to love

 **[buck]** : all the way from austin

 **[tk]** : yes

 **[buck]** : hmm

 **[tk]** : i have good taste so

 **[buck]** : god  
**[buck]** : wait what am i gonna do if christopher hates eddie and ana together

 **[tk]** : that's when we sabotage

 **[buck]** : we?

 **[tk]** : i'm on the train now, bud  
**[tk]** : we all are

 **[buck]** : dear god

 **[tk]** : if he hates them together you bring it up to eddie and they break up obviously  
**[tk]** : that's when u swoop in  
**[tk]** : because christopher likes you, we know that  
**[tk]** : so we know he wouldn't be opposed to you and eddie

 **[buck]** : once again saying that i wish i was a snail

 **[tk]** : i know  
**[tk]** : you can't be a snail  
**[tk]** : i don't think eddie would date a snail

 **[buck]** : well he's not dating human me

 **[tk]** : HE DOESNT KNOW HOW U FEEEEEL

 **[buck]** : STILL

 **[tk]** : do you have anyone there that knows ur affliction

 **[buck]** : my-  
**[buck]** : god  
**[buck]** : ignoring that  
**[buck]** : no

 **[tk]** : well you should  
**[tk]** : i'm a very big help but you still need someone there

 **[buck]** : i appreciate you patting yourself on the back there while supporting me

 **[tk]** : i try, i try

 **[buck]** : i can't tell hen because she'll tell chimney and chimney will tell maddie because he can't keep secrets and i'd die before i told maddie  
**[buck]** : she'll never leave me alone about it  
**[buck]** : and i can't tell bobby because he'd tell athena who'd tell hen who'd tell chimney and so on and then everybody knows and eventually it'd get to eddie and then i'd let the firetruck run me over

 **[tk]** : i'll do it i can't drive a firetruck anyway so it'd look accidental

 **[buck]** : HELP SFHGJKSHS  
**[buck]** : wait you can't drive a firetruck...?

 **[tk]** : no  
**[tk]** : judd tried to teach me. i hit the pole thing.  
**[tk]** : bollard  
**[tk]** : that thing

 **[buck]** : ah  
**[buck]** : why judd

 **[tk]** : no one else was gonna do it

 **[buck]** : not your dad aka the captain

 **[tk]** : hmm

 **[buck]** : drama?

 **[tk]:** mhm

 **[buck]** : oooh  
**[buck]** : spill

 **[tk]** : he and my mom are having another child (it's a boy. this is not why i'm upset. this is a good thing.. not changing diapers tho)  
**[tk]** : and he was signing his power of attorney over to me because he's having surgery in a couple weeks and i asked him why he's finally doing the surgery  
**[tk]** : because he'd been putting off for whatever reason  
**[tk]** : and he looked at me and told me it's because he's "going to be a father" <3

 **[buck]** : no what the fuck  
**[buck]** : HE'S ALREADY A FATHER  
**[buck]** : dude that's so shit i'm sorry

 **[tk]** : yeah it was not cool  
**[tk]** : now i'm pretending everything's fine and he half assumed i was just throwing a tantrum because i'm not the baby anymore ( 🙄) and i picked the worst possible time to switch to paramedics and he thinks it's because i was pissed at him. so

 **[buck]** : well is that the reason

 **[tk]** : no  
**[tk]** : i wanted to do it  
**[tk]** : but like i said, worst time  
**[tk]** : but he never apologized for the father comment so that's... nice  
**[tk]** : i cried listening to folklore on the way to work yesterday </3

 **[buck]** : new plan we're gonna hit your dad with the firetruck

 **[tk]** : HELL

 **[buck]** : you said it yourself it'll look like an accident

 **[tk]** : 😭😭😭😭  
**[tk]** : i'll get over it  
**[tk]** : eventually

 **[buck]** : bad coping mechanism that is  
**[buck]** : my parents went to a few therapy sessions with me  
**[buck]** : it helped  
**[buck]** : it *is* helping

 **[tk]** : good god  
**[tk]** : i'd die

 **[buck]** : 😂

 **[tk]** : carlos says i should just ~talk to him~ but i'm not willing to go that far yet  
**[tk]** : i need to stew a little longer

 **[buck]** : fair enough

 **[tk]** : you on the other hand

 **[buck]** : nooooooo

 **[tk]** : your assignments are to 1) find someone there to confide in about your pining and 2) figure out if christopher hates his dads girlfriend

 **[buck]** : ASSIGNMENTS

 **[tk]** : yep  
**[tk]** : MLA format pls

 **[buck]** : i got kicked out of college

 **[tk]** : ........

 **[buck]** : i also still can't use my kid as bait

 **[tk]** : your kid?  
**[tk]** : "MY kid as bait"  
**[tk]** : so you admit you're co-parenting  
**[tk]** : interesting

 **[buck]** : dear god  
**[buck]** : typo

 **[tk]** : that's not possible but ANYWAYYYYY  
**[tk]** : good luck, firefighter buckley

 **[buck]** : still wish i was a snail


	3. status: suffering

**[buck]** : abort mission abort mission abort mission FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK

 **[tk]** : that sounds bad

 **[buck]** : IT'S SO BAD

 **[tk]** : what happened 😭

 **[buck]** : "i think i really like her buck i could see this going somewhere"

 **[tk]** : OH NO

 **[buck]** : THATS NTOEHW WORST PART HOLD ON  
**[buck]** : "i talked to christopher and he's cool with me going out with ana so that's one less thing to worry about"

 **[tk]** : NOO  
**[tk]** : CHRISTOPHER WE WERE ROOTING FOR YOU!!

 **[buck]** : im calling out of work tomorrow i cant face him

 **[tk]** : you can't call out of work he'll think something's wrong

 **[buck]** : SOMETHING IS WRONG

 **[tk]** : YOU DON'T WANT HIM TO KNOW THAT DO YOU?

 **[buck]** : NO  
**[buck]** : UGH  
**[buck]** : I HATE IT HERE  
**[buck]** : I CANT EVEN SHOW MY FACE OKAY WHAT DO I DO

 **[tk]** : wellllll you could tell him how you feel then nothing's hidden  
**[tk]** : but you're not down for that  
**[tk]** : so  
**[tk]** : you'll go to work and pretend everything is fine and then when you get home you can listen to folklore in the dark

 **[buck]** : i'm feeling kinda evermore right now

 **[tk]** : evermore's happy tho

 **[buck]** : willow

 **[tk]** : ah

 **[buck]** : i'm curating a pining playlist

 **[tk]** : oh no....

 **[buck]** : it's mainly taylor

 **[tk]** : buck....

 **[buck]** : status: suffering 🤩

 **[tk]** : god we gotta get you laid

 **[buck]** : >:(

 **[tk]** : can i make a groupchat my phone is blowing up begging me for updates

 **[buck]** : good lord  
**[buck]** : sure ig

 **[tk]** : bet

_[tk created the group.]_  
_[tk added 5 people to the group.]_

**[buck]** : honestly surprised marjan even remembers me 😔

 **[marjan]** : hey i followed you back on instagram

 **[buck]** : i know it's because eddie told u to

 **[marjan]** : yeah but i did

 **[buck]** : hmm

 **[mateo]** : speaking of eddie,

 **[paul]** : at least say hi first

 **[mateo]** : right, sorry  
**[mateo]** : hi  
**[mateo]** : speaking of eddie,

 **[paul]** : wtf

 **[carlos]** : tk told me you got friendzoned

 **[buck]** : how can i get friendzoned if he doesn't know i like him

 **[carlos]** : well he openly told you he "really likes" someone else so i'm going with it  
**[carlos]** : you surviving?

 **[buck]** : no  
**[buck]** : he said he was hanging out with ana tonight and i asked if he needed me to watch christopher and he said no because ana's coming over to. have pizza. and things. with eddie. AND. christopher.

 **[marjan]** : NOOOOOOOO

 **[mateo]** : NO

 **[paul]** : oh fuck

 **[carlos]** : that's... not good at all

 **[buck]** : i'm so jealous i'm losing my fucking mind holy shit

 **[tk]** : well yeah

 **[buck]** : what the fuck do i do  
**[buck]** : i just need to be happy, right  
**[buck]** : happy for eddie  
**[buck]** : i'm his best friend so i should be happy for him

 **[marjan]** : no fuck that

 **[paul]** : as his best friend yes realistically but you can't force yourself to be happy about something you're holding complete disdain for

 **[buck]** : .....fuck

 **[carlos]** : well i stand on the side of you telling him how you feel because in the long run it is going to make you feel infinitely better than you feel right now

 **[buck]** : ugh

 **[mateo]** : okay let's do pros and cons of you telling him

 **[buck]** : right  
**[buck]** : okay pros NOTHING  
**[buck]** : cons he hates me it makes things awkward he stops hanging out with me he stops asking me to babysit christopher i lose the family i thought i'd never get but finally got i lose my best friend in the entire world things are weird at work we stop working well together because things are awkward then people die because we don't work well apart or when we're arguing

 **[tk]** : that escalated quickly

 **[marjan]** : pros could also include him liking you back....?

 **[carlos]** : and a weight being lifted off your shoulders

 **[paul]** : not hiding an important part of yourself

 **[mateo]** : maybe he doesn't feel the same way but he appreciates your honesty and things aren't awkward

 **[buck]** : no no people would definitely die

 **[tk]** : 🧍

 **[carlos]** : i think the pros outweigh the cons

 **[buck]** : there's 9 cons and 4 pros

 **[carlos]** : it's fine

 **[buck]** : :/

 **[tk]** : look

 **[buck]** : no

 **[tk]** : how long have you known him  
**[tk]** : he trusts you, right  
**[tk]** : i highly doubt anything terrible would happen if you told him

 **[buck]** : hmm  
**[buck]** : 2018

 **[tk]** : and he's known ana for like.... a year, right  
**[tk]** : and it doesn't even count because they interacted like three times when they first met then didn't talk for like 9 months  
**[tk]** : so  
**[tk]** : you win

 **[buck]** : ugh

 **[marjan]** : well you should at least tell SOMEBODY

 **[buck]** : i told all of you

 **[carlos]** : we don't count  
**[carlos]** : you need a real life person to confide in before you lose your shit

 **[buck]** : i've already lost my shit  
**[buck]** : lost it a while ago  
**[buck]** : guess i could always tell my therapist

 **[carlos]** : that's a good idea  
**[carlos]** : she can probably give you better advice

 **[tk]** : wtf do you mean  
**[tk]** : i give great advice

 **[marjan]** : 😀🕶🤏

 **[buck]** : i could also just suffer in silence

 **[tk]** : no

 **[buck]** : yes

 **[carlos]** : you're gonna regret it

 **[buck]** : probably!

 **[marjan]** : you know you're like.. all eddie talked about when y'all were here, right

 **[buck]** : pardon 😀🕶🤏

 **[marjan]** : yeah  
**[marjan]** : you and christopher  
**[marjan]** : the whole time  
**[marjan]** : it was christopher then the skateboard then you helping build the skateboard then christmas with buck and chris and "buck saved chris in the tsunami" and "chris calls him bucky" and "movie night is every friday and buck makes the best popcorn" and "buck is helping christopher with his science project" and "buck is the closest i've ever gotten to co-parenting with someone" and he's convinced his own son likes you over him and then of course him telling me to follow you on instagram

 **[carlos]** : well

 **[tk]** : are we sure it's unrequited

 **[buck]** : AND WE'RE JUST GONNA SLIDE RIGHT PAST THAT???

 **[marjan]** : which part

 **[buck]** : WHERE HE CALLED ME THE CLOSEST HE'S EVER GOTTEN TO CO-PARENTING???????  
**[buck]** : OVER CHRISTOPHER'S MOTHER??????/

 **[tk]** : buck.exe has crashed

 **[buck]** : XCOAPRNETNZ!!>MI23R4758649HGUOINRFV

 **[carlos]** : oh no

 **[buck]** : im gonna bang my head against a brick wall

 **[paul]** : that's not a very good idea

 **[mateo]** : um

 **[buck]** : losing my mind currently 😃💔

 **[tk]** : i am once again asking are we SURE it's unrequited

 **[buck]** : HAHAHAH FUCK

 **[carlos]** : so are we back on the telling him plan?

 **[buck]** : status: crying shaking sobbing

 **[tk]** : 🕳🏃♂️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. just a quick note. i don't hate ana. i'm quite indifferent aside from her and eddie having absolutely zero chemistry and eddie looking at her like he's constipated. i'd probably enjoy her character if she didn't exist solely as a love interest which one of the things i hate most about media. if ur gonna have a woman as an important character she needs to exist outside the realm of the man she's dating bc... i don't have to explain why that's bad. anyway

**Author's Note:**

> hi. 4x06 hurt me and damaged me so thoroughly that this is how i'm coping. enjoy tkbuck bestieism ig


End file.
